


fuck this, and fuck you too

by thisainthannah



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BOY IN SKIRT! HOW CUTE!, Bathroom, Clay - Freeform, Crossdressing, Gay, Georgenap, Jealousy, M/M, Party, Praise, Public Sex, Sapnotfound - Freeform, Skirt, blowjob, dream - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, handjob, mcyt - Freeform, mlm, sapnap - Freeform, they fuckin in the bathroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisainthannah/pseuds/thisainthannah
Summary: when u get jelly of ur bf talkin wit other dudes so u do the diddly doo in the bathroom
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	fuck this, and fuck you too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hadezzo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadezzo/gifts), [OHDRE2M](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OHDRE2M/gifts).



> thanks arlo for the prompt ily lapis supremacy

“Baaabe, can’t we just go home? This shit’s boring. They don’t even have good drinks,” Sapnap whined to his boyfriend. The who had been at that stupid party for hours, and he was hating every second of it. George was having the time of his life. 

And getting a little too close to this one motherfucker. That stupid bitch with the green eyes and wavy blond hair- Sapnap hadn’t even bothered to learn his name. He just knew that he hated the fucker already. 

“But I’m having fun! We don’t even need drinks, anyways.”

“Whatever, we can stay. I might go soon though. I’m tired of this shit.”

He wasn’t tired of just the party, no. He was tired of watching his boy being flirted with by some beautiful stranger. 

“Nick, fuck, why do you look so pissed off?” George said, pulling the raven-haired man aside. 

“Nothing, go back to Clay. I need to go to the bathroom anyways, babe.” He said this in a bitter tone, like, “go fuck him in the bathroom while I mope about it.”

George frowned and let go of Sapnap’s hand, a hand he didn’t notice that he was holding. He watched him dart off to the bathroom.

You see, Sap had never been the jealous type, but he just knew something was weird with this Clay guy. He didn’t like the way he was looking at George in all the wrong places. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was fucking Maybelline. 

He tucked himself away into the decently-sized bathroom of this house and exhaled loudly. He hated feeling this way- feeling like his baby was someone else’s baby, even for just a night. 

“Not the jealous type” his ass. He was so, so jealous. 

“Fuck this shit. Fuck Clay,” he thought. Clay was a friend of his too, making his actions towards George especially shitty. What happened to bro code, bitch?

His phone buzzed. 

“Babe, you’ve been in the bathroom for a while, you alright?” George texted. 

“I’m fine.”

“Stop being bitchy. I know you’re just jealous.”

“Jealous of what, asshole?”

“I know you well. I can tell when you don’t like someone I’m with.”

He knew. Jesus fuck. 

“Fuck off.”

It was only a few minutes before Sapnap heard knocking at the door of the bathroom. 

“Occupied,” he called.

“It’s your fucking boyfriend.”

“Still occupied.”

“Nick, stop being a dickhead and open the door. I know you’re not taking a piss.”

Sapnap begrudgingly got up and unlocked the door, letting George in. 

“What the fuck is up with you? You know there’s nothing between me and that guy. I don’t even remember his name,” George snapped. Sapnap rolled his eyes at him.

He told him to stop being an asshole. 

“I’m not being a fucking asshole, George. You were all over him. It was borderline cheating.”

“So you’re accusing me of cheating on you? With a guy from fucking Florida? Are you a fucking idiot?” 

When George was pissed, he was a grenade. And it was Nick’s stupid antics like this that usually pinned it.

And then those same antics that ended in him pinning George in… other ways. 

“Well, not really. I’m just saying. You were awful close, babe.”

“Fuck. Why don’t you trust me?”

“I trust you! What the hell are you talking about?”

“Didn’t you do this when I was talking to that one girl at another party? When I’m literally a gay man?”

“Shut up!”

The two exchanged a laugh, and Sapnap pulled George close.

“I’m sorry for being like that, baby. I know you wouldn’t hurt me like that.”

“It’s okay. Clay was kinda being weird, not gonna lie. I just told him you wanted me here.”

“Good.”

Sap felt an arm wrap around his waist. A skinny, pale-ass arm. George’s. Despite them kind of looking like sticks in the snow, Sapnap always admired his arms, admired his dainty figure as a whole. 

“I love you,” he whispered in George’s ear. God, that bastard loved when he said that. 

“Then show me.”

Sapnap leveled his lips with George’s and kissed him gently, ever so gently, as if to not hurt the poor boy’s lips. 

He could do that in other ways. 

“You look so pretty, babe,” he whispered in the brunette’s ear. George shuddered at the slight touch of his lips to his ear. 

“So do you,” he responded to Sapnap in that same hushed tone. His cock twitched at the slightly seductive tone of the bottom ass bitch below him. 

“Getting bold, huh?” Sapnap said with a smirk. He lowered his hand to where it was lightly gripping George’s ass, which made him blush a little. 

“Is that okay?” he asked the boy, and he’d nodded. 

They made out for a little bit on the edge of the bathtub, George slightly straddling Sapnap as they did. There was a slight problem growing in the top’s pants, but we all know that it’d get its solution within the next hour. 

“Horny bastard. I should have known,” George teased, pawing at the zipper of Sapnap’s black jeans, coming way too close to his erection. Fuck.

“Shut it,” Sapnap responded, all too hotly. The sound of his smooth voice purring in his ear, the thought of him doing it again, it all went straight to George’s pants. 

Speaking of George and pants, he was unzipping his boyfriend’s. Yes, they were engaging in sexual activity in this party bathroom, what about it?

“What do you want me to do to you?” George asked innocently.

“Let’s flip that question around. What do you want, angel? Tonight will be your night.”

“Whatever you want, Nick.”

George was so sweet. If Sapnap was in his position, he’d be going crazy right now. 

“Alright. Just tell me if it gets too much for you, alright? I don’t want you to be uncomfortable. I want to make my baby feel good.”

Sapnap slowly caressed the innermost portion of George’s small thigh, reaching his hand far up his little black skirt. The slight tickle on his legs caused him to let out a small whine, a noise that made Sap’s dick twitch upon hearing. 

“I love your pretty little sounds,” he cooed as he ever-so gently brushed the tip of George’s hard dick, causing him to register another small moan. 

“Ni~ick,” he whimpered, and Sapnap smiled. 

“Is that good, baby?”

“Yes!”

Sap’s hands made their way around the dick, pulling his boxers down to his knees. The skirt stayed on. Partly for modesty, and partly because Sapnap thought that George looked so pretty in it.

He slowly, so slowly slid down to the floor, getting on his knees before George, and leaning his head to fit between his thighs. He blew a bit of cold air on his cock before taking the tip in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, and eventually fitting all of George’s length into his mouth. Sapnap received a chorus of desperate, loud, and even whorish moans from his beautiful boy.

“Oh~oh Nick~ah~” George moaned, almost screaming. 

“Do you feel good, baby?”

“Y-yes!”

Sapnap’s throat tightened around George, causing him to shoot his fucking load down his throat. 

“You did so good, my angel,” Sapnap cooed in his ear, trailing down to his neck, leaving light hickeys throughout. 

So that bastard Clay knows his fucking place. 

George’s hand slipped his hand into Sap’s boxer’s, as he slid onto the floor beside him. 

“I want you to feel good too,” he said as he began to jack him off, slightly rough. Sapnap basically moaned on contact, the feeling of George’s cold hands wrapping around his cock, and George smiled. A smile with a hint of accomplishment and pride- proud that he was able to make his boyfriend moan like that. 

George slowly pumped his cock back and forth, speeding up as Sap panted loudly, throwing his head back in pleasure as he let out a small moan. And then a larger one. Fuck that “small moan” shit.

“George~Fuck,” he moaned as he released into his hand. Good thing paper towels exist!

“You did so good, Georgie,” he whispered in his ear as he wrapped his arm around him, and wiped up a few droplets of stay cum off of his lips and cheeks. The face ones, fucking dumbass. 

“Th-thank you,” George whispered, his face so slightly reddened.


End file.
